landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Crafting station
Crafting Stations allow players to craft gear and equipment, gathering tools, and the materials (blocks or stone, gems, ore) they need to build on their build sites. Launch and Crafting As of launch in June 2016, crafting was streamlined to allow players to spend more time exploring and focusing on activities that support building. Crafting Stations At this time, there is only one station at which you make things, while the other two have features more so than crafting features in the classic MMO sense. Even so, most players refer to all functional props found at spires as crafting stations, so the non-crafting stations are included here for distinction. Replicator This is the only true crafting station in that it is used to process components and make items for use. The look of these is inspired by factories and tinkering, so they have the look of semi-futuristic machines. *You can place these on your build site at any time; it does not use any materials. *There are two style of the replicator one might chose to place on their build sites. :*One is a table with an animated claw-arm. This is the style seen at spires. :*The other is a futuristic smelter with two robotic arms. :Fun fact: players who were active during closed beta will recognize both as appearances for prior crafting stations (the old Workshop and Smelter). Repair-o-Matic The Repair-o-Matic is only used to repair gear at a cost of Lumens. It fills the role typically reserved for NPC known as Menders. Due to this, they look like forges. *You can place these on your build site at any time; it does not use ''any materials. *There are two styles of the repair-o-matic one might chose to place on their build sites. :*One is a rustic looking forge. This is the style seen at spires. :*The other is a futuristic forge with slick an angular style and swirling blue effects. Crimson Parlor This is nothing like a crafting station, but instead allows you to change the look of your character for a nominal cost in Lumens. *As of launch (June 2016) this station has only one style. It looks like a barber's chair with a red awning. Obtaining and Placing Stations *Visit any Spire if you're out and about in the world and need to whip up a piece of gear in a hurry. *If you have already selected a location and placed a build site you can use Build Mode (press Tab) and locate the stations in the prop palette. *If you have the owner of another build site has granted permissions to the public or you personally, you can use station placed on another site. Or, if a higher level of permission is granted, you can also place crafting stations on the site as you would your own. :*See the Build Site Management page for details on permission levels. Use Simply left click on the crafting station when your cursor shows a tool shape. This brings up an UI with categories and recipes. Click on a category to open it, then on an item to display its recipe. If you have enough materials to craft that item, the amount of potential items is displayed next to it. For more helpful images and tips on crafting see the page about Crafting. Tracking Recipes The tracker is integrated into the Journal and the crafting stations. To use it, click the recipe you want to track. Doing so will put a copy of the recipe in a small window on-screen so you remember what you want to gather. When you have gathered all the materials, mouse over the upper right corner of the recipe and click to close the window. Other Info Due to the nature of closed beta, crafting and related systems have changed several times. For that reason, it is best to consult the official update notes section of the forums after any major game updates. Category:Crafting Category:Crafting stations